


J'aime encor ma défaite

by Oceanna



Series: Aux âmes bien nées [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1967-1976, Les sangs-purs et leur gestion de la sexualité, M/M, Mangemorts, Mention de stonewall, Mention de torture/chasse aux moldus, Multi, On parle de Bellatrix et de Rodolphus, Poudlard, Rien de surprenant, Romance d'ado
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Rodolphus avait toujours snobbé ses camarades de dortoir, Morgan compris, leur préférant la compagnie de Bellatrix, Nott et Dolohov.Ce jour-là de juin, pourtant, Rodolphus était venu le voir.





	J'aime encor ma défaite

**Author's Note:**

> Dans mes idées pour l'AU Reg, j'avais décidé assez tôt que Morgan serait gay et aurait eu un statut un peu étrange avec son annonce en 1973 de ne pas vouloir se marier. Et puis Léo Poldine est venue me voir en disant "j'ai une idée sale", j'ai écouté, j'ai hoché la tête et j'ai dit "c'est une idée sale, on va le faire."  
> Ce qui est donc encore un OS qui doit tout à des idées des sales soufflées par des serpentards.
> 
> Temporellement : en 1967, Rodolphus et Morgan sont en cinquième année.  
> En 1972, il y a le scandale du Vivet Doré (voir le chapitre 2 et 3 de Aux âme bien nées)  
> En mai 1972 se déroule l'OS de Léo Poldine [L'art de poser les questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650472), qui complète vaguement cet OS-ci.

Juin 1967

C’est une journée chaude et lourde de juin. Le soleil brille à peine, mais c’est suffisant pour que les élèves soient éparpillés dans le parc du château. Morgan a suivi le mouvement et révise avec un enthousiasme mitigé ses cours de sortilèges. Il arrive à ignorer le brouhaha des conversations et des rires, mais soudain, un bruit d’éclaboussure suivi de cris lui fait relever la tête pour voir ce qu’il se passe. Il découvre Rodolphus qui sort du lac sous les rires et les encouragements de ses amis. Comme souvent, Rodolphus snobe les serpentard de son année pour aller avec Black, Dolohov et Nott qui ont un an de plus que lui. S’agit-il d’un défi ? Une blague ? Sa robe mouillée colle à son corps et Morgan le regarde l’enlever pour la sécher. Il devrait détourner les yeux, c’est bien trop flagrant, mais le geste l’hypnotise et Morgan continue.

Il sursaute quand il relève les yeux vers son visage et découvre que Rodolphus l’a surpris. Il n’arrive pas à détourner la tête malgré sa peur et sa gêne. L’autre ne le fait pas non plus : lentement, ses lèvres se recourbent dans un sourire sans que Morgan ne sache ce qu’il veut dire. Son camarade abandonne son frère et ses amis pour se diriger directement vers lui, et il craint pendant une seconde…

« Tu aimes le paysage ? »

Les yeux de Rodolphus ont toujours été magnétiques, pleins d’une arrogance insolente à l’image du quatuor qu’il forme avec Black, Dolohov et Nott. Morgan sent le poids de ce regard entier tourné vers lui, se redresse un peu plus, refuse de baisser la tête ou de rougir. Ils ont le même âge et le même rang : un Bulstrode ne vaut peut-être pas un Black, mais il vaut bien un Lestrange.

« Oui, répond-il en étant incapable de trouver une réponse plus spirituelle. »

Il sent, en une seconde, que la scène pourrait basculer vers le flirt ou les insultes. Quelque chose se noue dans son ventre, un concentré d’excitation qui ressemble à la première fois où il s’est éloigné du sol sur un balai. Le sourire de Rodolphus ne disparaît pas, et s’élargit.

« Viens avec nous, répond-il. La vue est meilleure de près. »

Il lui tend une main pour l’aider à se relever, ne la relâche pas tout de suite. Morgan sent son cœur qui martèle sa poitrine. Il s’oblige à se tenir aussi droit que l’héritier qu’il est, même si est conscient du ridicule de la situation, quand Rodolphus est torse nu devant lui et qu’ils savent tous les deux la direction générale de leurs pensées.

 

 

Juin 1968

Rodolphus s’étire lentement sur le lit avec un soupir.

« Vivement qu’on soit chez Carmine, murmure-t-il. J’en ai assez de ces matelas. »

Morgan hoche la tête. Il ne trouve pas les matelas spécialement inconfortables, mais le manoir Dolohov signifie une chambre où les gens toqueront avant d’entrer et aucune question sur qui dort où – difficile d’être toujours discret quand on partage son dortoir avec cinq autres personnes. Il avale sa salive et observe Rodolphus du coin de l’œil : il est détendu, le corps encore humide de sueur. Il est absolument glorieux ainsi, et Morgan rêve de le voir poser en Achille avec peut-être lui-même dans le rôle de Patrocle – il ne le demandera jamais parce que Rodolphus n’aimera jamais cette idée. Son visage est lisse de toute insatisfaction : un état rare que Morgan déteste perturber. C’est là où Rodolphus est le plus honnête et le plus affectueux. Il se risque enfin à poser la question qui le taraude, en se disant que c’est maintenant où Rodolphus risque le moins de se moquer de lui ou de se plaindre de ses sensibleries.

« Bellatrix ne se vexera pas ? »

Rodolphus rit franchement, mais c’est sans méchanceté. Il tourne la tête sur l’oreille et ses yeux perçants contemplent le corps de Morgan avec une certaine satisfaction.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Elle sait tout depuis le début. »

Et après un silence où Morgan ne dit rien des questions qui l’agitent, il ajoute :

« Il faut que tu rencontres notre seigneur. Les choses seront plus claires après. »

Morgan sent son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Il ne sait pas s’il a envie de rencontrer l’homme dont ils parlent depuis si longtemps, celui qui fera advenir le monde dont ils rêvent tous. Il avale sa salive.

« Tu es sûre qu’il me trouvera… »

Il ne sait pas comment finir sa phrase. Le rire de Rodolphus chatouille son oreille. Il frissonne pendant que Rodolphus laisse courir ses doigts sur son corps.

« Tu es parfait, dit-il. Et tu t’inquiètes pour rien. Notre seigneur t’a déjà vu. »

Morgan fronce les sourcil. Rodolphus tape sa tempe d’un air entendu.

« Dans mes souvenirs, explique-t-il. Il aime bien observer les recrues que nous lui proposons…

-Tu… »

Il n’ose pas aller plus loin, conscient qu’il est en train de rougir. Rodolphus rit de nouveau en lui tapotant la joue et Morgan se sent un peu ridicule.

« Cela n’a aucune importance pour lui. »

Morgan n’y croit pas, mais ne dit rien. Cela n’a pas d’importance pour le moment, mais Rodolphus est fiancé et il le sera aussi.

 

 

Juin 1969

« Il nous faut une idée, gronde Bellatrix. »

Ils sont dans le dortoir d’Hector ; les autres élèves sont à Préaulard. Carmine a ramené avec elle un stock de bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu qu’ils boivent directement au goulot. Morgan laisse l’alcool le réchauffer et résiste à l’envie de se retourner et de poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Rodolphus. Il ne veut pas de marque d’affection en public, et puis l’humeur de Bellatrix est déjà assez volatile depuis qu’elle a appris que sa petite sœur a accepté un rendez-vous avec un sang de bourbe et qu’elle n’a rien pu faire pour la détourner de cette idée.

« Laisse-moi faire, dit Hector. Quelques sorts, et le Tonks sera assez effrayé pour tout lâcher. C’est comme avec les cracmols, là, dès qu’on leur fait un peu peur, ils oublient brusquement pourquoi ils râlent…

-Mais qu’est-ce qui l’empêchera de recommencer ?, proteste Carmine. Il y a des filles comme ça, une fois qu’elles ont goûté aux sangs de bourbes, elles sont accro. Regarde ma cousine ! S’il n’y a pas un bon mari derrière pour faire le ménage…

-Et on ne peut pas compter sur cette chiffe molle de Yaxley, ajoute Bellatrix en soupirant. Je parie qu’il ne pourra la monter qu’en se concentrant sur des runes sur le plafond… »

Un silence.

« Pourquoi tu ne la demanderais pas en mariage, Morgan ?, demande brusquement Bellatrix. »

Il ouvre de grands yeux. À côté de lui, Rabastan relève la tête.

« Oh, pourquoi pas ? Au moins, je sais que j’aurais un beau-frère que j’apprécie.

-Et tu saurais la mener au pas, murmure Hector qui évite le regard de Carmine. »

Morgan ouvre la bouche, hésite, implore Rodolphus du regard. Il veut refuser, mais il ne peut pas. Celui-ci sourit.

« Ce serait pratique, approuve-t-il. Mais avant, il faut se débarrasser du Tonks… Tu avais une idée, Hector ? »

Et pendant que les autres discutent de la meilleure manière de punir Ted Tonks, Rodolphus se penche à l’oreille de Bulstrode :

« Imagine-nous en beaux-frères. Aucune excuse nécessaire… »

Morgan hoche la tête, mais quelque chose en lui est glacé. C’est trop tôt, veut-il dire, mais tout autour de lui indique le contraire.

 

 

Juin 1970

Rodolphus se laisse pousser les ongles et ils s’enfoncent presque douloureusement dans la peau de Morgan. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer la pression dans son corps. Rodolphus est de mauvaise humeur ; il a du se passer quelque chose dans la grande salle. Quand il est arrivé dans le dortoir, il bouillait d’une colère qu’il a libérée en insultes contre les sang de bourbes qui pervertissent tout ce qu’ils touchent, à monter des vengeances à leur encontre. Quand Morgan a été certain qu’il ne serait pas capable de se débarrasser de sa rage, il a pris les devants.

Rodolphus n’a que Rabastan et lui cette année. Ils se démènent toutes les deux pour que ses revanches et ses idées ne provoquent pas trop de réactions de la part des enseignants. C’était une chose de les faire avec Bellatrix, Carmine et Hector, mais sans eux, leur position est devenue plus précaire, ce que Rodolphus ne veut pas comprendre. Leur seigneur leur a pourtant dit qu’ils ne devaient pas être trop connus pour le moment, qu’ils devaient rester dans l’ombre… C’est à Morgan de s’assurer que Rodolphus ne le décevra pas.

Une morsure à son épaule, entre passion et colère, distrait ses pensées. Il arque un peu plus les reins, enfouit sa main dans la chevelure de Rodolphus pour l’amener à appuyer un peu plus fort. Il veut que tout son corps dise ce qu’il ne peut pas prononcer : « passe ta colère sur moi. Je peux le supporter. »

Il se souvient des questions de sa mère lorsqu’il est rentré pour les vacances, sur Rodolphus, Bellatrix et les autres. Il se souvient lorsqu’elle a osé dire que peut-être ils le vampirisaient un peu trop. Il est rentré dans une colère noire et elle n’a pas insisté.

Elle ne peut pas comprendre que Rodolphus a besoin de lui pour tenir, pour supporter les frustrations de Poudlard et de ce monde à l’envers régit par la bien-pensance et les mensonges. Et Morgan a besoin de lui, de sa passion, de cette capacité infinie qu’il a à croire qu’ils pourront changer le monde bientôt.

Il ferme les yeux en sentant un coup de rein s’imprimer dans son corps et y répond. C’est de l’ordre du réflexe, aussi naturel que de respirer. Il laisse de côté la Grande Salle, Poudlard, et les yeux inquiets de sa mère et de ses frères. Rodolphus a besoin de lui.

 

 

Juin 1971

« Oh, allez, Morgan, tu vas encore faire la gueule longtemps ? »

La question de Rodolphus est teintée d’impatience, et Morgan ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Il veut lui dire : tu as couché avec Gore, mais Rodolphus a déjà répondu à ce reproche. C’était juste sur le moment, ça n’avait aucune importance. Si quelqu’un a le droit de se vexer, c’est Bellatrix et ils se sont entendus depuis longtemps à ce sujet. Morgan n’a rien a dire parce que Rodolphus ne lui a rien promis.

Que Morgan ait pensé qu’il y a quelque chose de plus, ce n’est pas de la faute de Rodolphus. L’intimité des esprits, c’est avec Bellatrix, pas avec Gore ou lui. Ils ne sont que… que quoi ? Des amants de passage ? Même lui, quand ils ont perdu leur virginité ensemble, quand ils se sont amusés de longues soirées d’été à inventer et réinventer le plaisir ? Même lui, qu’il a présenté à Voldemort, lui qui fait partie de ses intimes ?

Morgan s’est monté à la tête seul, comme un grand, et il a encore du mal à savoir que faire de tout ça – il sait juste que…

« Bordel, mais j’ai pas payé pour que tu me fasses une crise de jalousie !, lâche Rodolphus avec irritation. »

Morgan le coupe, le cœur battant parce qu’il connaît Rodolphus par cœur et qu’il est capable de tracer ses intentions au ton de sa voix.

« Je suis désolé. Je… Je vais me reprendre. »

Cela lui vaut un regard dubitatif. Morgan se force à sourire, à se détendre. Il se lève, tend une main à Rodolphus :

« Bellatrix et Carmine parlaient d’aller s’amuser. On les rejoint ? »

Rodolphus le toise encore suspicieusement, et enfin, un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il a décidé de croire que la dispute est bel est bien terminée et Morgan sent le soulagement l’envahir.

 

 

Juin 1972

« Mais enfin, Morgan, à quoi pensais-tu ? »

Son père fait les cent pas dans le salon, la _Gazette_ roulée dans son poing.

« Ce n’est pas notre faute !, proteste-t-il. C’est cette Skeeter, cela fait des années qu’elle est dans les jupes de Bella et de Carmine et qu’elle veut tous nous rouler dans la boue ! »

Il sait en les entendant que ses mots ne sont que la répétition fatiguée de ce que les autres ont dit.

« Je ne parle pas de ça !, explose ton père. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ???

-On voulait revenir aux sources, tente-t-il d’expliquer. »

Il y a un moment de silence. Sa mère porte une main à sa gorge, hésite.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce à quoi ça ressemble, de l’extérieur ?, demande-t-elle d’une voix étouffée.

-À des gamins gâtés qui font un caprice !, enchaîne son père sans mâcher ses mots. Des gosses qui sont assez riches pour chasser une espèce protégée juste pour leur bon plaisir ! Voilà à quoi ça ressemble Morgan ! C’est une conduite indigne d’un Bulstrode et surtout toi ! _Strong heart and noble soul_ , pour l’amour de Merlin ! Nous n’avons jamais été de ces imbéciles qui se vautrent dans les plaisirs terrestres ! »

Morgan recule d’un pas. Il n’a jamais vu son père aussi en colère.

Plus tard, sa mère vient seule frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il la laisse rentrer, sa propre colère devant l’injustice de la situation un peu apaisée. Elle s’assoie sur la chaise du bureau et ne dit rien pendant longtemps. Leurs regards s’évitent, et l’air est plein de mots qu’ils ne disent pas ni l’un ni l’autre. Finalement, elle se lève et prend ses mains dans les siennes.

« Les temps ont changé, dit-elle avec beaucoup de douceur. Et je suis d’accord avec toi que nous avons besoin d’inverser la tendance, mais nous ne remporterons pas la victoire ainsi. »

Elle se tait.

« Je m’inquiète pour toi, mon chéri, murmure-t-elle brusquement. »

Morgan veut ouvrir la bouche, éviter la question, refuser son inquiétude, mais elle a déjà quitté la pièce.

 

 

Juin 1973

« Non, sérieux, vous n’avez jamais entendu parler de Stonewall là où tu vis ? »

Tommy le regarde avec étonnement. Morgan secoue la tête, mal à l’aise. Il est juste passé du côté moldu parce qu’il avait entendu parler de ce bar comme un lieu de rencontre, et qu’il se sentait seul et exilé chez les amis de ses parents chez qui il passe ses vacances – à moitié contraint à moitié volontaire. Tommy l’a abordé et dès qu’il a compris que Morgan était nouveau, il a pris sur lui de le présenter à ses amis et de l’inclure dans une conversation qu’il ne comprenait pas et il a fini par poser des questions.

« On vit un peu loin du monde dans ma famille, explique-t-il prudemment. »

Il y a un instant de silence qui a l’air compatissant. Il se demande si un tel niveau d’ignorance est normal pour celui qu’ils croient qu’il est. Sans doute : ses questions ont surpris, mais ont plus attiré une sorte de pitié didactique que des commentaires méprisants. C’est une situation étrange, quand il était prêt à jurer qu’il n’était venu que pour tirer son coup, oublier l’absence de Rodolphus et qu’il n’avait rien à apprendre des moldus.

« Faut que tu nous accompagne, décide Angel après quelques secondes. Franchement, c’est mieux que tu vois ça en face qu’on passe des heures à tout t’expliquer. »

Les autres hochent la tête avec un rien d’amusement. Elle interpelle un homme à l’autre bout de la salle :

« Hey, Ronnie, chérie ! Il reste toujours une place dans ta bagnole ? Parce qu’on a un petit qui doit absolument participer à la Pride à San Francisco avec nous ! »

Tommy lui tapote le bras avec affection et doit sentir un peu de son malaise.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, vieux. Tu peux venir comme tu es, personne ne te diras rien. L’important, c’est être nombreux et d’être visibles.

-Il dit ça, s’amuse Amin côté de lui, mais tu vas voir, il va sortir sa veste en cuir et ses lunettes d’aviateur.

-Retour aux sources, mon vieux, retour aux sources… »

Morgan les regarde tous, presque dépassé par leur énergie. Il hoche la tête, en se disant qu’il pourrait toujours se désister et ne jamais venir, mais il est curieux. Il y a quelque chose dans la pièce, une sorte d’énergie pugnace et joyeuse qu’il ne comprend pas mais qui le fascine. La main de Tommy reste sur son bras, chaude et assurée.

 

 

Juin 1974

« Morgan ? »

La voix étouffée de sa mère le fait sursauter. Il pensait que tout le monde chez lui serait endormi à son retour – l’espérait, même. Mais sa mère est là dans une robe de chambre, ses cheveux dans tous les sens. L’attendait-elle ? Est-ce une insomnie, un hasard ? Ils se regardent : il est encore dans sa robe qu’il a porté pour aller chez Carmine. Elle est encore humide de sueur et de sang et il n’a qu’une seule envie : la brûler. Maintenant, il regrette de ne pas avoir pris le temps de lancer un recurvite. Les yeux de sa mère se posent soudain sur son cou et elle a un petit sursaut. Elle remonte immédiatement ses yeux sur le visage de son fil et le dévisage comme s’il était un inconnu.

« Tu aurais dû te faire porter pâle, chuchote-t-elle. »

Morgan avale sa salive. Il aurait pu : il en avait envie. Mais les invitations se font rares depuis qu’il a renoncé à son statut d’héritier et il ne peut pas refuser les invitations de Carmine. Et même sans cela, il avait espéré… Il secoue la tête, et voit le visage de sa mère s’affaisser. Il a l’impression qu’elle a pris plusieurs années depuis l’été dernier et il s’en veut. Les yeux de sa mère dévient de nouveau vers son cou : mal à l’aise, Morgan y porter les doigts : il ne sent rien. Elle a déjà détourné les yeux, mal à l’aise.

« Est-ce que tu… »

Nina se ravise. Morgan se balance d’un pied sur l’autre mal à l’aise.

« Il est tard, tu devrais aller te reposer, murmure-t-elle à la place. »

Il hoche la tête et sent son regard dans son dos tandis qu’il s’éloigne dans le couloir. Une fois dans sa chambre, il peut enfin se déshabiller avec des gestes brusques et laisse tomber sa robe et le reste dans la cheminée. Il peut enfin lancer l’incendio qu’il n’a cessé d’imaginer depuis que les jeux ont commencé, mais la vision des flammes ne lui apporte pas la satisfaction qu’il avait espérée. Il se retourne en décidant de prendre un bain, et est arrêté par son reflet dans le miroir. Il porte les mains à son cou : il y a du sang. Il avale sa salive. Cela a du être le dernier moldu. D’habitude, les autres n’aiment pas le voir couler et préfère les sortilèges comme doloris… mais il y a toujours des exceptions.

Il est saisi du besoin de faire demi-tour, d’expliquer à sa mère que c’est un accident, une erreur, que ce n’est pas ce qu’elle s’est imaginé. Il se retient. Elle saura que c’est un mensonge.

 

 

Juin 1975

Morgan tourne sur lui-même dans l’appartement de Bath. Il est petit, mais il ne peut plus prétendre à plus grand. Il est déjà soulagé que sa mère et son oncle aient trouvé un terrain d’entente pour qu’il habite ici. Avec les dernières blagues de Carmine et de Bellatrix, il ne voulait pas leur infliger sa présence plus longtemps.

Et puis, s’il doit être franc avec lui-même, il ne supportait plus les regards de sa famille sur lui, ce mélange d’apitoiement et d’incompréhension, et ces soupirs qui signifiaient : même s’il le regrette, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il n’est jamais arrivé à leur dire qu’il ne regrette pas d’avoir annoncé publiquement qu’il ne se marierait jamais avec une femme. Il regrette d’autres choses : la perte de son statut et l’éloignement de bien des amis. Il regrette la colère de Rodolphus et les moqueries méprisantes des autres depuis qu’ils ont découvert qu’il préfère aller draguer du côté des moldus. Mais il ne regrette pas de l’avoir fait.

Il inspire un grand coup et sort sa baguette pour vérifier l’état des sorts de protection. C’est un vieil appartement familial, acheté à l’époque où les sorciers avaient été contaminés par la fascination des moldus pour les eaux thermales. À part les sorts anti-moldus, tous les autres se sont détériorés. Il va devoir passer des jours à les restaurer et à les renforcer. Il n’a pas envie de subir les blagues que font les autres pour le punir. Il espère que s’il continue à faire le mort, ils finiront par se lasser. Ce serait logique : depuis la dernière mission pour le seigneur des Ténèbres, il sait qu’il n’a plus aucun intérêt à leurs yeux. Il n’était pas préparé au soulagement qu’il a ressenti à l’idée qu’il ne recevrait plus les invitations des Lestrange ou des Nott.

Il songe, vaguement, que si cela ne marche pas, il pourra toujours retourner en Amérique. Il s’y est toujours senti exilé, perdu au milieu des accents et de tant d’inconnus… Ce serait un déchirement – mais peut-être un déchirement nécessaire. Il soupire.

Un an. Il restera à Bath un an, et il verra ensuite. La solitude lui fera du bien.

 

 

Juin 1976

Morgan effleure le bouquet d’étincelles de dragons et de pivoines dansantes.

Il ne peut pas voir les fleurs sans penser à madame Greengrass. Il ne sait toujours pas s’il va accepter sa proposition de l’accompagner au salon des Thornhope. Il en a envie, mais il se souvient de quelqu’un – Carmine ou Bellatrix ?– en train de se moquer de lui en disant qu’on n’avait qu’à tendre la main en une caresse pour qu’il remue la queue.

Mais madame Greengrass ne leur ressemble pas.

Il se souvient de sa première visite, lorsqu’il s’était confié à elle. Ses yeux s’étaient agrandis d’horreur lorsqu’il avait parlé des fêtes de Carmine – une horreur qu’il n’avait jamais été capable de ressentir auparavant – et elle avait fini par s’enfuir poliment. Mais elle était revenue avec un bouquet deux semaines plus tard et n’avait pas refusé le thé qu’il avait proposé. Et elle avait continué de venir avec des fleurs fraîches pour bavarder, alors qu’elle savait tout de lui.

Ils n’ont jamais reparlé de ce qu’il a fait avec les autres. Parfois, il veut en dire plus, simplement pour la voir horrifiée, simplement pour sentir le poids de ce qu’il a fait. Il en fait des cauchemars, lui, mais rien d’aussi violent que les yeux de cette femme lorsqu’il lui a tout dit la première fois… Lui, quand il y pense, il pense d’abord à Rodolphus, à la certitude qu’il allait le rejoindre plus tard, à la joie qui dansait dans ses yeux. Même après deux ans, il est toujours amoureux, qu’importe les moldus qu’il rencontre dans les bars de Londres quand le silence de son appartement est trop insupportable. Amoureux en vain, amoureux malgré lui, amoureux et douloureusement conscient que Rodolphus est toxique et fou.

Peut-être qu’il acceptera l’invitation, finalement. Il a besoin de sortir, de rencontrer du monde. Les visites de madame Greengrass en sont le preuve.

Il prend une grande inspiration et s’assoie à son bureau pour griffonner son accord.


End file.
